


As Lovely As Can Be

by the_milliners_rook



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/pseuds/the_milliners_rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she thinks, buried under leaves, perhaps one day this will be almost a fairy tale. Pre-manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Lovely As Can Be

Autumn leaves become her mask, and they cast a reddish glow on the soft angles of her face. No coloured blush could deny her this, be it the rich burgundy or gentle pink, the entwined hues of oak leaves placed sweetly in front on her face, held delicately by her small hands.

Her laughter mingles with the breeze, and that cascades up her legs, flurrying with her twirls as she stumbles and falls, crash landing all aflutter. She's still not used to those limbs of hers, unchained from her birdcage at last. Arching, bending, wiggling her toes, her movement is flighty, despite her heavy boots weighing her down, and this is good, this is bliss, this is happiness in all its liberating beauty. She lets go of her poker face hand, five oak leaves parting in childish innocence, and here she lies on the slightly damp ground, scattered locks dark with an unsung symphony.

Kanda watches her out of the corner of his eye, patiently waiting for the dancing girl to move again, for a new hand of dewy leaves to be placed upon that sunny smile and shining orbs.

Autumn becomes her masquerade playground, its fallen leaves her adornments, herself the mystery girl, and he is to be her spectator, left to wonder who she is.

Until Lenalee remembers that this is only a pretty fantasy, girls do not change from rags to riches as easily as the novels she reads would like her to believe.

And that Kanda would be her knight in frowning armour, if a prince at all.


End file.
